Trouble in Paradise
by SparklyAngel7
Summary: Massie Block was scared of the new competition that came to town in the form of five perfect girls. But what happens when mysterious events point to a dangerous past? Review it please
1. PrologueIntro

Prologue (rough draft)

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. This is what I've been staying awake at night trying to figure out. Now I could fit the pieces into the puzzle. What the HB weren't telling me, what the new girl had on them, the bits and pieces I could scrape together. I had everything I needed to figure out their secrets but the real question is. After everything I found out… Do I still want to know?

**The Pretty Committee **

Massie Block: Alpha and Queen Bee of everything. But lately it seems like her mind is somewhere else. Can she pull it together in time to see that one of her friends is nawt a loyal as they claim they are? Or how about someone is stealing her boyfriend's heart that was supposed to be hers! Pull it together Mass or you'll be old news like BCBG strappy suede platform heels… But you have bigger fish to fry when trouble comes to your town

Alicia Rivera`: Is her usual sneaky backstabbing self and has major gossip on all the Pretty Committee members and the Briarwood Boys. Alicia has a plan this time around with Massie distracted. Will she pull one over on the queen bee? Or will she fall flat on her face and lose yet again? But is that still going to matter after she hears the other major gossip that might cost the girls a lot…

Kristen Gregory: Her usual sporty poor self with her boyfriend Dempsey. But what when Dempsey's has his eye on another what will Kristen do.

Dylan Marvil: Went up two sizes and is really depressed. Not to mention she has her eyes are a khute hawtie that is totally off limits but will she break the rules of the PC sisterhood. If she does how long will it be before Massie destroys her? But will she be able to keep him.

Claire Lyons: Is totally in love with her one blue eye one green eyed boyfriend Cam. But when Cam starts to lose interest can Claire pull it together in time to see that her HART is being taken away? A problem bigger than that is coming that all the gummies in the world can't solve sorry Claire… Come on Claire stop being jealous and focus. Don't put peanut butter in her shoes!

_Heart Breakers_

Audrey Henderson- Alpha of the all girl group Heart Breakers is stirring up some trouble in Westchester. Is nawt afraid of Massie Block or a challenge and has her eye on a totally khute Hart. But her past is starting to catch up and is getting everyone in trouble.

Lashawn Hill- Beta of the all girl group and is always watching her Alpha's back even though she can do it herself. Soon this beta realizes that harts aren't important compared to the trouble they all have ahead. But will the drama of high school mask their real world problems.

Lashele Kendricks- Was a soccer mega super star but after Audrey gets kicked out of boarding school because of the trouble that happened. The Heart Breakers are forced to move to Westchester. Where Lashele faces some stiff competition… and a horrifying secret she tried hard to forget.

Lashane Williams- The quite loner of the group really doesn't see what the conflict is. But all this high school clique drama is really starting to bug her. All she wants to do is sit around and read a book is that too much to ask for? I guess it is because where the HB goes a certain someone follows.

Lashay Green- Totally missing her old life back in France but thinks she can make this new arrangement work. She knows them leaving was her fault but she was just trying to help. But trying to help is now costing them more than the exclusive shoes on their feet. And what's up with the bitchy red-head … oh what did you just say to me. Now it's on!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** Sorry about all the La names my friend came up with them. So read and review it would really help please and thank you. You know how in the clique they describe what they're wearing and stuff well I'm putting that if you don't want me to tell me. Okay so R&R.

**I don't own the clique**

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

**Monday**, November 9th

6:45A.M.

Massie got up out of bed bright and early to pick out her outfit for school. Of course she did it last night but you know she wants to be a purr-fect 10. She went over to her walk-in closet and looked at her outfit. Her outfit was a short sleeve t-shirt with drawstrings and Gucci script logo, for bottoms she had skinny jeans with stitching detail and Gucci crest label on the back, and for shoes a Miu Miu studded x-brand sandal. Also for accessories she had a Betsey Johnson Xoxo Tank Flip Case & Gold Link ID Bracelet.

She looked like perfect ten if she said so herself. Massie ran to the bathroom and got her curling iron she did her hair in perfect ringlets. She made a kissy face at the mirror and fluffed up her hair. Massie took a 30 minute shower and applied her MAC make-up. Next she put on three coats of Glossip Girl to make her lips look extra shiny. Then Massie put on her clothes and ran down stairs to meet her parents and Claire.

"Hey Mass" Claire said all bubbly.

"Hi Claire and parents" Massie exclaimed while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Let's go meet Isaac outside Claire and BYE BEAN" Massie yelled up stairs to her ah-dorable pug Bean.

They met Isaac outside and he looked genuinely happy to see them.

"Where to, ladies"? Isaac asked once Massie and Claire were situated in the car.

"First Alicia's, Next Kristen, and Then Dylan" Massie ordered while checking her make-up in the mirror.

"Okay Mass" Isaac said and pulled out of the Block's long driveway. They arrived in front of Alicia's house and saw her bolting towards the car. She only ran like that when she had major gossip and Alicia _never _ran.

"You must have major gossip" Massie smiled widely. Alicia was the queen of gossip.

"How'd you know" Alicia exclaimed breathlessly while setting her Louis Vuitton purse on the ground.

"You were _running_ Leesh and might I add you _never_ run like ever" Claire spoke up for the first time since they got in the car.

"Oh well this is big like the new Ralph Lauren fall season fashion line big" Alicia pushed trying to make her news more than it was. Nothing's more important to Alicia than Ralph Lauren so since she was putting that statement in there she thought she could milk more gossip points.

"How many gossip points is it worth?" Massie asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"IDK like 100 maybe" Alicia breathed, like for real the distance from the car to her front door wasn't that long!

"Let's wait for Kristen and Dylan" Massie commanded, she could have sworn Alicia said something about "well wait till I'm alpha then we'll see who's telling who what to do" but Massie brushed it off. Alicia was never going to be alpha of the PC no matter how hard she tried. _That's what you think Massie._

Next Isaac pulled up in front of Kristen's apartment building. Kristen was wearing a Juicy Couture track suit.

"Hey Mass" Kristen beamed at the PC well all except for Dylan. Ever since Kristen started to go out with Dempsey she's been happier.

"Hey Kris" The girls said back while staring at her outfit in shame.

"Anyways Leesh has got major gossip for us but we'll have to wait until Dylan gets here" Claire said acting a little too superior for Massie's liking. But Massie brushed it off when it came down to everything Massie's still the alpha.

Finally they made their destination to Dylan's house. "Hey guys" Dylan moped why looking down at her feet.

"Hey" They other PC members said smiling weakly at her. Ever since she went up two sizes in everything even shoes but to her displeasure not bra she's been moping around.

"So Leesh spill your major worth-a-hundred gossip points news" Kristen said trying to focus the attention off Dylan.

"Okay so I heard from a reliable source that BOCD is getting 5 new students" Alicia said like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"And that's it?" Massie asked hardly believing that was worth 100 gossip points.

"No I also heard that they were females and they're called _Heart Breakers. _Also they are coming to our school cause the alpha Audrey got kicked out of the exclusive boarding school they went to in France. So the girls followed like loyal little servants. That's all I have so far." Alicia smiled triumphantly she knew she got her hundred points worth.

"Fine you get your 100 points" Massie said with a flick of her hand while a million things were racing through her head. _I wonder what these girls look like. Will they be like a total Nina and take away everything that I've worked for? Will I lose my spot as alpha of the school? No I'm nawt going to think like that I'm Massie Block and I will nawt roll over and play dead._

They arrived at their kingdom BOCD with their heads held high as they stepped out the Range Rover.

"We're walking to Tik Tok by Ke$ha" Massie whispered so the PC could hear her.

They nodded their heads and started walking.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick----_

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie yelled to the PC she could nawt believe what she was seeing.

She marched over to The PC's oak tree where _they_ were sitting talking animatedly.

"Who the hell are _you_ and why are you sitting under _OUR_ tree?" Massie asked furiously clearly no LBR would challenge Massie by sitting at the PC's spot.

The girls who were talking turned around and stared at her like she was a monkey in a zoo doing tricks. The thing about these girls was that they were strikingly gorgeous which made Massie more upset than she was before. The one who was clearly the leader stood up.

"I'm Audrey Henderson, my beta over there is Lashawn Hill, that's Lashele Kendricks soccer extraordinaire, she is Lashane Williams my sad lonely friend just kidding chica, and last but not least Lashay Green" the girl who called herself Audrey said.

"And we are the Heart Breakers" Lashawn said and flipped her beautiful brown hair.

**Description of characters next chapter and I'll put them up on my profile later on. So review please and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them well read them. Kay later**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**A/N I was wondering if I should make Derrington end up with Massie or nawt. I mean I totally heart Massington but I don't know what do you think. Tell me in a review and I do use suggestions so do with that what you will.**  
BOCD  
outside  
8:00 A.M  
No ones POV (there maybe be a time when a character gives their point of view)

Massie stood there contemplating on a witty comeback but she was to late because Audrey and the Heart Breakers already walked off.  
"Mass why didn't you say anything" Claire asked concerned that for the first time Massie had no comeback.  
"Oh um you know i was thinking about something" Massie smiled and shrugged it off.  
"Well I think we should get to class we don't wanna be late" Kristen suggested.  
"Yeah that's the last thing we want to be" Alicia stated oozing sarcasm.  
The girls walked off and to the doors of their school BOCD they walked in slowly so all eyes could be on them. But all eyes weren't instead everyone was trying to meet the new kids. This upset Massie but she didn't show it instead she kept walking until they got to their lockers that we're luckily beside each other.  
"What are we going to do?" Dylan asked worriedly while glancing over at the swarm whole formed around Audrey and her posse.  
"Nothing why are you worried?" Massie asked, cause Dylan should know better than to think some New LBR EWs would take their spots.  
"I shouldn't be it's silly ha ha" Dylan chuckled at the not-so ridiculous thought.  
"yeah ha ha" Massie and Claire laughed at Dylan. _Laugh now but I promise you'll be crying later.  
_"Come we have to meet the boys I neeeeeeeeeeeeeed to see Josh" Alicia exclaimed with a heavy sigh.  
Massie thought _I suh-wear if she doesn't shut up about Josh I'll shove me Jimmy choo so far up her a--.  
"_Please Massie"Claire asked pouting a little. She wanted to see Cam geesh why are these girls so boy obsessed Massie thought. But she was secretly happy because she wanted to see Derrington with his chocolate brown eyes and-.  
"Massie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alicia yelled right in front of her face.  
"Sorry let's go"Massie mumbled a little embarrassed that her own beta had to pull her out of her daydreaming.  
The TPC made their way to the soccer boys and were kind of disappointed about what they saw. The boys were fraternizing with the Heart Breakers and they seemed to be enjoying their company. _Ugh no this can't be happening they're our boys what type of alpha is Massie letting this happen_ a PC member thought. The girls walked up to them but they didn't seem to notice then they all cleared their throats in unison they didn't notice.  
"HEM HEM" the PC said louder to get the attention they deserved.  
"Oh... Hey when did you guys get here" Derrick asked cheeks slightly pink about being caught flirting which he wasn't but then again he kinda was but he shouldn't admit that Massie would kill him.  
"Hey you" Audrey said to Massie like they were bestfriends which made Massie furious I mean look at her._ Blond Curly hair that was perfect, Nice green eyes with long eyelashes and flawless skin. Not to mention her fashion sense was awesomely awesome (if that makes sense) she belonged on the cover of Teen Vogue or Seventeen magazine but then again we aren't seventeen. _But anyways this girl was invading her territory even if she didn't know it.  
"Hello" Massie stated curtly before walking over to Derrington and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
Claire looked over at a confident Massie who was making sure Audrey knew to keep her pretty little manicured hands away from Derrick. Claire wished she could be that bold so she decided that maybe today was that day. Claire walked over to where Cam was chatting with a awfully pretty brunette Claire remembered Audrey saying her name was Lashawn or something._ If Cam ever decided to leave me for her I mean how can I compete with her wonderful brown hair with I think highlights,beautiful smile and sing song laugh, and let's not for get her perfect face and well built body. _Claire never felt this insecure before I mean sure sometimes she thought Cam was too good for her but now this...  
"Hey Cam" Claire nervously while picking at her cuticle which was a nervous habit for her.  
"Wassup Claire-Bear" Cam said and gently pulled Claire into a hug since Claire didn't approve of PDA. This shocked her I thought for sure he wouldn't show affection while flirting with Lashawn who didn't seem to care that they were hugging.  
Elsewhere That other girl Lashane was just sitting peacefully on the sidelines wait-- what's she doing? It looks like she's reading a book I didn't know that... well I didn't think anything but yeah. Kristen thought while quietly going over to where Lashane was sitting and stood in front of her she looked up curiously. This girl looked so innocent like she wouldn't harm a fly or steal a boyfriend at the very least.  
"Hi I'm Kristen" Kristen said while taking a quick glance at the book she was reading it was The Notebook Kristen's all time favorite.  
"Hi I'm Lashane but Audrey already said that at that big tree outside" Lashane whispered kind of.  
"Oh yeah, so you like the notebook so do I-" Kristen was cut short when what was her name Lashele laughed so loud at what Kemp? said.  
"What's so funny" Kristen asked turning her attention away from Lashane who immediately went back to reading like she could sense drama.  
"Nothing much just telling my home boy Kemp here that I could whoop his tail in soccer" Lashele said confidently this sporty chick looked like she could take on Kemp. Lashele had nice long brown hair, nice features in the face area that included her eyes the were brimmed in make up giving her this smoky eye look, and a perfect lean sporty body. Not to mention she was also charming when she said it. _I hope she's nawt trying to flirt with him even though I don't care I mean I'm with Dempsey and that's Dylan's man... I so don't like him... SHUT UP._ Kristen mentally argued with herself for a good 10 seconds before she regained control.  
"So you play soccer" Kristen asked trying to play casual  
"Yeah and I'm the best if I do say so myself" Lashele exclaimed and put a hand to her heart.  
"Ha yeah right but I can still beat you" Kemp teased while poking at her sides a bit. Kristen stole a glance at Dylan who was looking at the scene in pure hatred.  
"That's what you think" Lashele snorted at the obscurity of his comment. "I'm a pretty good soccer player myself you know I'm actually _CAPTAIN _of the BOCD sirens". Kristen put emphasis on the word "CAPTAIN"  
"That's lovely for you" Lashele sniffed and turned her attention back to Kemp and Plovert who were enjoying a lovely conversation with that that...  
_Ugh think she's all that poopy head yeah I called her a poopy head _Kristen thought in her head. She's going a little crazy in the head but where else would she go crazy at?  
The bell rang and the groups said their good-byes and "I'll see you at lunch okay come sit with us okays. The Heart Breakers of course had the same classes together.  
The PC quickly regrouped they totally needed to have an emergency meeting and fuh-ast.  
"OK guys we totally have a problem these girls are stepping in on our territory" Massie said while pounding her fist on her hand to let them know she was serious. _These girls were a threat even though oddly they were the nicest group of smart beautiful girls they've eh-ver met.  
_"Yeah" Alicia ah-greed quickly she didn't like the fact that Josh wasn't paying that much attention to her.  
"Done" Dylan said she was already on board after watching Lashele, Plovert, and Kemp flirt for what seemed like forever.  
"Done she's nawt taking my spot as captain no matter how good she claims she is" Kristen said thinking about the way Lashele dismissed her like she was nobody.  
"Well guys I actually like them they're nice and funny and stuff" Claire stated quietly nawt using her full voice. Even though Lashawn was a threat to Cam and her's relationship she had to admit they were pretty cool.  
"Kuh-Laire are you kidding me" The PC yelled in unison.  
"They are a threat to our social status AND our relationship with the boys"Alicia yelled at Claire.  
"But they're really-" Massie cut Claire off.  
"It's either your with us or them" Massie sneered through her teeth.  
"But-" Massie cut her off again.  
"CHOOSE"  
"Fine then I choose...


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I am so sorry for not updating soon.

The story with a new chappie will be posted later on this week

I can't give you a definite date cause I might be able to update faster than I said I would and I don't want you to get confused and stuff.

Sooooo… um yeah any suggestions before I write the story is welcome I might use them. If you want to name it because I know I don't name the chapters. I update it before I actually have a chance to name them so. And shout outs to and etc I said "and" a lot

Well I know you have stuff to do so later

XOXO

Angel


	5. Epiphany?

**A/N **Okay so this is the 3rd chapter um IDK okay so read and review. Oh and I have the picture of the characters up on my page so check them out. I didn't do the Pretty Committee because well we already know what they look like in the books. Unless you want me to then I can or if you have a picture of what you want them to look like send me a link or something. Oh just so you know this chapter says mean things about Cam and others. I love Cam though I just needed a reason for why Claire would…

Okay so here is the story…

Westchester High school 

World History

9:00 a.m

No one's POV it might change to someone's point of view

Massie sat there in class the whole time with her face scrunched up, she was so fucking mad at Claire. _How could she choose the Heart Breakers over us, _Massie thought as she kept tapping her pen on the desk. Maybe she went too far when she made fun of Cam cause that's what sent Claire into her rage. Massie thought about it.

_"But they're really-" Massie cut Claire off.  
"It's either your with us or them" Massie sneered through her teeth.  
"But-" Massie cut her off again.  
"CHOOSE"  
"Fine then I choose..._

"_I don't know why we all can't be friends" Claire said smiling as if that was an option._

"_Oh puh-lease being friends isn't an option it's war" Alicia said and rolled her eyes._

"_But guys if you could stop being so worried about this stupid status thing then maybe everyone could get along" Claire said._

"_Look shut your stupid tree hugging hairy armpit self up and choose" Dylan mumbled to Claire, she was tired of her stalling and they needed to get to class. _

"_Well excuse me you fat hippo for trying to be nice to the new kids" Claire stated while rolling her eyes. Massie was getting really tired of the arguing and Kuh-Laire just called Dyl a fat hippo oh no Claire needs to be put back in her place._

"_Oh Claire do you really want to talk about people because we can definitely talk about Cam" Kristen suggested, Kristen was the second nicest why would she say something mean._

"_Let's, Cam is a dirty hobo who wears the same beat up jackets everyday and I bet he has a small-"Alicia was cut off by Massie._

"_Oh let's not forget he repackages stuff to Claire from Nikki" Massie said, and that was the final straw for Claire._

"_You stupid hoes are only mad cause they're GORGEOUS and you're yesterday's news" Claire said and stomped out the bathroom. Everyone was left astounded by Claire's mean words lucky she didn't say more because who knows how mean Claire could get especially since she knew all their secrets._

"_Oh and by the way just in case you were too slow to realize I choose the Heart Breakers" Claire said when she popped her head in the bathroom door._

Massie snapped her head up when the teacher called on her to answer a question. Of course Massie didn't know the answer so she just rolled her eyes and went back to her thoughts. He skipped her and went to ask Kristen who of course had the answers. Massie pulled out her phone and started to text the remaining PC members.

**MassieKur: What are we going to do about Claire choosing them over us I mean she does know all our secrets?**

**HolaGurrl: I don't know why you are so worried aren't you supposed to be our non-scared Alpha.**

**SexySportsBabe: Um okay put away the claws ladies. This is about Kuh-Laire we can't fight each other.**

**BigRedHead: Kris is right this is about Claire and the Heart Breakers. So what are we going to do Mass.**

**MassieKur: Emergency sleepover at my house of course. Isaac will drop you off then we meet back up at around 5ish kay?**

Everyone texted back and just like that Claire was out of the PC. But Massie couldn't help feel sad that Claire a person she thought she could trust was no longer her friend. She quickly shaked off the feeling she was not going to feel sad for losing that piece of work no matter how dirty things get.

So they left class feeling a little what was that strange feeling called again …weakness? This was really foreign to the PC like their next class Foreign Language (sorry about the bad joke). When they walked in the class they saw the Heart Breakers sitting on their desks talking to a bunch of drooling B-lister boys and Kristen's Dempsey! The PC members turned towards Kristin who was on her way over there to pull Dempsey away from those Sirens.

"What were you doing" Kristen asked while flipping her blond hair and crossing her way too muscular arms.

"Nothing I was just talking to the new girls you know" Dempsey said avoiding her piercing green eyes.

"Oh well ok" Kristen exclaimed sighing and looking into Dempsey's eyes.

"Later Kris" Dempsey said and went back to sit in his chair so he wouldn't feel the wrath of Kristen. Kristen walked over to the Pretty Committee with a look on her face that for an outsider would have thought she was constipated but the PC knew she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about" Massie asked wanting to know her friend's plan about how to get rid of the competition.

"I think I know how to get rid of these girls once and for all" Kirsten said grinning evilly (did I spell that right?)

Massie, Alicia, and Dylan grinned too then looked over at the innocent gorgeous girls that did not know what was in store for them.

**Okay done this chapter sorry it isn't longer but I wanted to update faster but promise the next one will be longer.**

**So Read and Review ,suggestions are taken also. And don't worry Claire never stays mad at the PC for long. **

**Later **

**Xoxo**

**Angel**


	6. Sleeping with the Enemy?

**A/N: Um yeah not much to say sorry I haven't updated sooner but I try Geometry's killing me like fo-serious. Alright new chapter yeah um Reviews,Suggestions, and etc you can send those my way. The character pictures are now on my page I delayed them by like 2 days cause I forgot sorry. Kay?  
Thank you for reading and reviewing especially smilez014 cause your awesome and everyone else!  
**  
Range Rover  
3:29 p.m  
No one's POV but change's to people's opinion

Okay so Kristen's oh so brilliant plan wasn't that good after all in fact it wasn't good at all. It consisted of really retarded YO-MAMA jokes all they had to say was "And she's supposed to be smart". Massie thought Kristen had something good because the way Audrey and Derrington were talking it seems like they're getting closer. And they laugh way too much together just FYI. Massie was shaking her Miu Miu studded sandaled foot up and down while waiting to be taken home by Isaac they had been at the stupid stop light for waaaaaay too long (_talk about impatient_). Massie sighed loudly indicating that unless he wants to keep his job that light better magically turn green in the next 5 seconds.  
The light seemed to have heard her pleas because the range rover was driving off down the street.

"So where's Kuh-Laire" Alicia asked trying to hide the fact that she was secretly delighted that the Alpha was slowly losing control. But Massie could see what Alicia was getting at so Massie played it cool.

"She rode home with the Heart Breakers" Massie said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.  
The answer did not seem to please Alicia because she rolled her eyes when she thought Massie wasn't looking. Massie's alpha instincts told her to look at the right time because she spotted Alicia's bad attitude and instantly knew the sleepover later would not go down without another fight.

"Um sorry my plan was terrible" Kristen apologized but looked faux-serious she thought she should break the tension she felt growing.

"It's okay hun and Dylan I don't think you're a fat ugly no brain hippo" Alicia exclaimed smiling widely. _The thing is Claire never said the ugly no brain part do you have hidden feeling about Dylan,Alicia? _

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better" Dylan stated sarcastically while giving Leesh the stick eye.  
The car ride after the conversation they had was deathly quiet they arrived at Alicia's house.

"So Mass is Claire coming to the sleepover" Alicia asked grinning wickedly because Claire had opted to ditch Massie as a Alpha.

"Alicia are you an iron?" Massie asked raising her eyebrows that were recently plucked.

"No..." Alicia mumbled growing tired of Massie's stupid comebacks _when I'm alpha I won't have to listen to this. _

"Then why are you so pressed" Massie finished her comeback and shut the door in Alicia's face _teaches her right for stepping out of her place_ Massie sighed. This was going to be the longest night.  
* The iPad *  
Massie was shuffling around the iPad that used to be a stable but they renovated it The PC had meetings and etcetra there. Without Claire Massie had to do the labor work of setting up she would have paid Todd to do it but he was at his friend's (I know hard to believe Massie thought at first). It was getting close to the time the PC said they would meet up and Massie hadn't changed yet. She heard voices coming from outside thinking it was the PC she quickly threw on her silk purple robe over her outfit. Massie pushed open the iPad's door and saw five gorgeous girls chatting outside the iPad's door five feet away. It wasn't her kind-of faithful betas the girls standing on her property were her enemies.

"What are they doing here Claire" Massie yelled to the average looking blond who was showing them around.

"Well _I_ thought _I_ would invite _MY FRIENDS_ over" Claire said icily when she saw Massie talking to her. After their argument at lunch Massie decided to play with food and dumped her lunch all over Claire.

"Then keep them at _MY_ guest house and stop walking around like you own the place" Massie snarled at Claire. The Heart Breakers were standing around like beautiful innocent pedestrians. Audrey flipped her beautiful blond hair and turned her back on Massie to look around at her estate it didn't impress Audrey much it was on the small side to her.

"Whatever Mayssie we'll walk wherever we want to" Audrey said speaking up for the first time as she rolled her eyes. Massie didn't say anything she was astonished that someone would talk to her like that especially someone everyone claimed was "sweet and nice".

"Yeah Claire told us what you and your group of wannabes said and we saw what you did to her in the cafe`" Lashawn piped up backing up mostly her alpha but sticking up for Claire too.

"Speaking of the wannabes" Lashele mumbled enough so everyone could hear.  
The Pretty Committee minus Massie (and Claire) were strutting across the lawn towards the argument. Alicia leading the front and the rest aking the rear Alicia stopped in front of the group with a cocky smile.

"What's going on" Alicia smirked she already knew they were arguing and could tell Massie was getting burned.

"What does it look like genius" Lashay asked and slapped fives with Audrey and Lashawn. Lashane, Lashele, and Claire laughed because they all knew how dumb Alicia could be. The PC looked over at Massie who was standing there with her arms folded across her chest not saying a word but looking off into the distance. The amber-eyed brunette turned her attention back to the argument.

"Hey you girls" Massie spoke up for the first time since the PC arrived.

"What?" Lashane (the quiet one) asked not so nicely, _hmm maybe they're not as nice as we thought ,maybe you'll have tough competition Mass. _

"We're having a sleepover now wanna come?" Massie asked sweetly but we all know she had some type of plan because Massie isn't nice for no reason but then again she's not very nice at all. __

"Huddle up girls we'll discuss this" Audrey said to her betas. They all got in a tight circle while Claire stood in the background Audrey's heavily lashed eyes scanned around.

"Claire you can join the huddle too" Audrey smiled nicely showing off her perfect teeth, her posse` agreed with her. Claire grinned happily and stuck her tongue out at the PC. The PC rolled their eyes and stood in a tight circle too and gazed at Massie with curious eyes. Massie ignored their gazes and glanced out at the setting sun it looked really pretty with it's mixture of different colors it was a total Kodak moment.

"Okay we've made our decision" Lashawn piped up pursing her naturally pouty lips together. Massie and the other PC members turned their attention to the five fabulous girls standing twirling their hair nonchalantly as if the girls in front of them were no threat to their popularity and like they didn't know everyone was fawning over them.

"Okay... and?" Massie asked wiping her sweaty palms on her skinny jeans.

"We'll come to your little sleepover but..." Lashawn said and stopped turning to their leader for confirmation Audrey nodded.

"They Briarwood boys have to come as well" Lashele put in and smiled like they had a little secret going on.  
Massie's was frozen in her place invite the Briarwood boys to her house and let them stay the night. That would be really awkward but she couldn't have the competition thinking she was scared to have boys spend the night over her house. Massie argued with her self internally and finally decided on what she would do.

"Okay fine they can come" Massie squeaked, _My voice never squeaks i hope they didn't hear that_.

"Excellent" Audrey exclaimed and walked over towards the iPad shuffling her UGGs toward the used to be barn.  
Massie texted the boys inviting them over and they all agreed to come. The girls sat on the chairs and waited patiently for the boys to arrive they made small talk. It stated to rain outside and they heard tapping noises on the window now usually the wouldn't care but the parents were gone and Todd was still over at tiny Nathan's house.  
The girls heard footsteps approaching the iPad and turned their attention to the door. After 5 minutes no one entered so they thought they were imagining things. They whipped their heads back around and were scared to death by what looked like a whole bunch of different monsters.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed in unison as the monsters approached.

"HA HA omg that was too funny" Lashele laughed at their scared expressions.

"I can't believe you were scared Audrey" the monster Derrington said when he took off his mask _funny how he doesn't address Massie ha ha. _

"Ugh not funny guys you gave us a heart attack" Lashay sighed while putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry" The boys said in unison but burst out laughing afterward.

"So who's ready for the best sleepover ever" Cam grinned to the ladies.

"WE ARE" the girls cheered and whooped.

"First we play truth or DARE" Kemp grinned evilly raising his eyebrows.  
They boys and Heart Breakers agreed but the PC and Claire were nervous but if this is what it took to stay on top then...

"Lets Play" Massie rubbed her hands together pretending to be eager. It only 7:39 _hang in their Mass this is definitely not the worst part of the night_.

**Read and Review! Suggestions for what should happen at the sleepover and stuff are needed. Thanks for reading!!!!  
xoxo  
**_Angel_


	7. Truth or Dare?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and subscribing and everything it means a lot to me. UM terminology for the chapter should be obvious but just in case. The PCs= Pretty Committee's, The HBs= The Heart Breaker's, and The BBs= The Briarwood boys. Question? I'm thinking way ahead but should I make a sequel for this if it's good and throughout the story should it be their whole high school experience or just the 9th grade um tell me in a review. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing the list goes on. Thanks Bree/Roz Charity!  
I'm done now :) Oh wait I got the Truths and Dares off the app on my iPod Touch so yeah.  
**The iPad  
8:14 p.m.  
Claire's POV but it might change (I don't know how it ended up in Claire's pov)

"Yeah this should be fun" Claire mumbled mostly to herself because she knew how everyone (well except for the Heart Breakers) was and how they all would do sexual stuff for dares.  
She scanned over the bunch as they situated there selves to play the game that would unravel the in-depths of the PCs, The HBs, and The BBs minds. Or they would just have alot of fun so they all could joke and laugh.

"Okay Kemp you first truth or dare" Derrick asked when he brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Um... Truth" Kemp hesitated at first but regained his coolness.

"Truth is for chicks" Josh said while slapping Kemp on the back.

"HEY" every girl including me yelled that was very offensive.

"OK Have you ever slept with someone of the same sex" Derrick asked wiggling his eyebrows curiously.

"NOOOO" Kemp said horrified while everyone around him laughed.

"Ha kay Lashane truth or dare" Derrick asked her innocently because he thought she was cute but in the friend way.

"Uhh... truth" Lashane whisper-talked, she is way too shy even shyer than me sometimes.

"If you were stuck on a desert island with 1 CD, 1 book and 1 other item, what would you take?" Derrick gave her an easy question just because she was the innocent girl.

"Ok well Mariah Carey E=MC2, Twilight, and hello kitty" Lashane giggled at the last part everyone just stared.

"Josh your tuuuuurn" Derrick sang he was going to give josh a good one.

"Dare" Josh smirked ready for what Derrington would give him, I just stared at Josh's Spanish looking features he seemed to feel me staring and glanced in my direction I blushed. Alicia seemed to notice this exchange and shot me a death glare in response I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Send someone a naked picture of yourself" Derrick laughed at the dare.

"Ok hold on" Josh walked to the iPad's bathroom he stripped off his clothes and took like 3 pictures of his self. "Jooosh hurry uppppp" Kemp whined pounding on the bathroom. Josh hastily got dressed and pressed send on the phone.

"Done you happy" Josh huffed and took his phone off the counter as Kemp pushed his way inside. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone" Kemp yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Josh sat down next to Alicia and winked while he showed her his phone. Then Kemp burst out the bathroom and sat down quickly. "I didn't miss anything did I?" Kemp asked Massie who rolled her eyes in response he took that as a no.

Alicia took out her phone and checked her inbox when Cam's phone went off. He whipped out his phone and opened the picture "AHHHHHHHHHH! My eyes they burn." Cam screamed naturally I rush over to him and ask him what's wrong. He shows me his phone and I get the picture.

"What the heck you sent the picture to Cam" Alicia screamed while everyone else burst into hysterics. Josh just shook his head soon everyone was settling down and ready to play again.

"Okay Claire your turn" Derrick turned to me and so did the rest of the group I blushed.

"Um pick one for me" I said not wanting to make the hard decision for myself.

"Do a shot of alcohol from Alicia's chest" Derrick pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Alicia was about to protest but stopped because everyone would call her a chicken and if she was going to be an no _THE_ alpha she would do risky stuff. I nodded my head like YEAH and they got a shot glass and some alcohol. Alicia unbuttoned her Ralph Lauren blazer and lifted her PJ shirt over her head. I stared at her fully grown chest and wondered how the heck I would take a shot off that without it getting swallowed up in those _things_.

Josh placed the full glass on her chest and my breath quickened cause I really didn't want to do it. I leaned over her she seemed to be giggling cause her chest jiggled _awkward_. I opened my mouth wide enough for the cup to fit in and I threw my head back fast and placed the glass back on her chest. She sat up and patted me on the back and quickly put back on her stuff before the boys came up with a reason to touch her boobs.

"Lashele truth or dare" Alicia asked getting the attention off her and her boobs.

"HEY! That's my line" Derrick yelled and pouted then smiled and let all his perfect teeth show.

"Dare bay-bay" Lashele smiled wickedly and winked at Derrington but in a friendly way but Massie still glared.

"Show how you would take off a guy's pants during sex by taking off one of the guys pants and the guy is Kemp" Alicia laughed at her dare while the others simply blushed feeling sorry for her cause Kemp could be a perv. Lashele got up and walked over to Kemp I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the rest.

"They're done you can open your eyes Claire" Cam said touching my knee I opened my eyes and blinked so I could adjust to the light, Lashele was back in her seat with her yes on the ground.

"Dylan your turn" Derrick winked at her something that Massie didn't notice but I did. I stared really hard at Dylan until she had no choice but to look at me and when she did she just rolled her eyes.

"Pick one for me please" Dylan batted her eyelashes at Derrington but Mass still doesn't see this she's staring at her freshly done French manicure with the pretty cursivey M.

"You have to take a shower with one of the guys but we all choose who" Derrick exclaimed and looked towards the group everyone except Dylan got in a huddle and all ah-greed on a guy.

"Okay we agreed on Plovert" Derrick threw the name out there like he didn't care then started messing with Massie's hair but she slapped his hand. Dylan got up and took his hand and they walked over to the bathroom Plovert was blushing furiously but kept on going.  
After 2 minutes Dylan came out with Plovert hand in hand they both blushed.

"Well awkward moments how about you Audrey" Massie suggested looking at the pretty blond with envious eyes that no one but her knew about.

"Show how you would flirt with someone" Kristin gave her an easy one so Massie wouldn't give her anything cruel.

"Okay um Griffin come here" Audrey asked politely smiling at him he got up and walked over to her. Then she started telling him how cool he was and how funny his jokes were and she touched his bicep and played with his hair. "Done" Audrey said and gave Griffin a small hug for participating in her demonstration.

"Alicia how about you truth or dare" Kristin suggested to Alicia.

"Okay DARE" Alicia smirked at the group for no reason but to prove that she was up for anything.

"Okay have Josh rub your leg for as long as he can hold his breath" Derrick announced off the top of his head.  
Josh placed his hand on her leg and held his breath over a minute passed then Josh started gasping for air.

"Cammie my boy it's your turn" Derrick smiled wickedly.

"Truth" Cam laughed because he knew Derrick wanted him to pick dare.

"Fine... How many sex toys do you own" Derrick asked already knowing the answer.

"Just one but I swear I didn't know what it was at first" Cam rushed to explain looking over at me I couldn't help but blush at him and giggle while everyone else LMAO'd.

"NEXT is you Block truth or dare" Derrick grinned at Massie I knew he had something interesting planned for her.

"Dare Derrington" Massie turned her amber eyes on him.

"Oh-Kay if that's what you want then Go skinny dipping in the hot tub with hmm... Kristin" Derrick chuckled innocently. Massie rolled her eyes and pulled Kristin along with her in the hot tub told her to hold up the towel while she stripped. Massie got in the hot tub Kristin did the same. They sat like that for awhile so the group decided to keep playing.

"Shawn it's your turn" Cam smiled at her and I couldn't help but feel jealous_ again.  
_  
"Truth sorry guys too tired to do any dares" Lashawn yawned and stretched out her arm.

"Um Have you ever stolen anything, if you did what was it?" Derrick tapped his chin.

"Yeah when all us girls (points to the rest of the HB) went to Tiffany's I got these diamond earrings stuck in my hair and walked out without even knowing it was in there until we got to Hollister and Lashele told me and Audrey couldn't stop laughing" Lashawn grimaced at the memory while the bunch laughed and patted her on the back I giggled myself.

"Kristin your next truth or dare" Plovert said speaking up for the first time since he got there.

"Truth" Kristin shrugged she meant to say dare but too late now.

"If you could grab someone's butt (Nicole sorry if you don't know what I'm talking about I could tell you but well you wouldn't really care) in the room whose would it be" Kemp put in pointing at himself.

"Well I'd have to say Derrick's" Kristin laughed I looked over at Massie who hadn't gotten out of the hot tub yet she laughed as well.

"Thank you, Thank you" Derrick stood up and wiggled his butt which made everyone laugh harder then Massie splashed water at him.

"Don't play with water Block next is Lashay" Derrick turned to look at her and sat down.

"Dare hun" Lashay tapped her nails on her thigh ready to hear it.

"Pull down your pants and let someone spank you for thirty seconds and that person would be Cam" Kemp said and glanced over at me I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't protest the action. Cam glanced over at me and saw that I didn't say anything and took it as a go for it. Cam started patting Lashay lightly on the butt I distracted myself with other things like biting my nails. I counted the seconds until it ended when it was over Cam looked at Lashawn instead of ME like her opinion mattered more than mine _stop it Claire your bring paranoid. _

"The only people left are Griffin, Plovert and Derrick" Josh sighed he was getting tired too.

"Griffin truth or dare" I asked wanting to choose something.

"Truth" Griffin blinked back at me.

"What is a sexual fantasy that you have?" Dylan asked while eating some lays chips.

"Well it's between me and Megan Fox" Griffin nodded while the other guys agreed that they have thoughts about her too.

"Plovert truth or dare" Derrington squinted his eyes to see he glanced at his G-shock it said 1:23 a.m. from what I could see since I was kinda sitting next to him but Audrey was in between.

"Truth" Plovert rubbed his eyes ready to go to sleep.

Do you have any fetishes if so what are they?" Lashane whisper-talked again the second time I've heard her talk since this sleepover started.

"Feet and when people burp alot" He took it upon himself to stare at Dylan she gave him the middle finger.

"Your turn Derry" Audrey mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear but still very low. Her head was rested lightly on a pillow that lay on Derrick's thigh he didn't seem to mind but neither did Massie.

"Dare" He touched her hair playing with the ends I could understand I wanted to touch her hair to it was so curly.

"Seduce the person to your right" Lashay yawned. Then the group had a awkward moment when Derrington was seducing Dylan.

"Night, night everyone" Massie got up and turned off the lights everyone mumble tiredly "good night" and "sweet dreams" to each other and dozed off.  
I fell asleep to but was disturbed when someone kicked me in the side. My eyes fluttered open to Massie with scissors about to... CUT AUDREY'S HAIR OFF!?!?!

**Well I'm done for now reviews please and thanks for reading :)  
Later**  
_xoxo  
Angel_


	8. Let the Games Begin Part1 readboldprint

**A/N Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I was having major creating stifling (writer's block)**. **Uh here's the chapter sorry if it sucks I was just trying to update faster****. And I just got my report card and it's not looking good so if I don't update for a while just know that's the reason.**

The iPad  
3:26 a.m.  
Claire's POV (I decided that it should be in Claire's POV because it was last chapter)

I didn't know what to think when I saw Massie about to cut Audrey's hair off. At first I thought it was a dream but I rubbed my eyes and the image was still there. I quickly moved to push Massie away but I bumped into Lashele who bumped into Griffin who rolled over on Lashawn. Who kicked Cam accidently then his hand smacked Lashane in the face then she started screaming which woke everyone up.

Massie looked alarmed but she grabbed a handful of Audrey's hair and brought the scissors to it. Lashawn looked up and pushed Massie down Audrey groaned because the push caused Massie to pull her hair.

"What the hell? You stupid whore" Massie screeched and rubbed her flat butt.

"You were about to cut my Alpha's hair off you flat chested bitch" Lashawn yelled at her, she was grumpy especially at 3:00 in the morning.

"Well you can leave my-"Massie was about to say house but Derrick cut her off.

"Why were you trying to cut Audrey's hair off Mass" Derrick asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um Derrick are you a dog" Massie asked making a famous witty comeback.

"… No" Derrick mumbled asking himself why he even answers sometimes.

"Then why is your nose in my business" Massie said nonchalantly lifting her hand up for a high-five but receiving none she glared at her minions minus Claire.

"Well this is interesting but I have to go to the bathroom so don't say anything funny" Kemp ran to the bathroom. Everyone started to become more alert and finally realized the situation fully.

I looked over at Audrey who had pulled the covers over her golden head. I shook her gently she peaked over her covers and it seemed like she wanted me to come under. I lifted up the covers and crawled under while everyone else started talking about the situation.

"Are you okay"? I whispered to Audrey looking into her green eyes. She blinked I blinked then she patted my head. I smiled affectionately Massie never patted my head well she did once. I patted her back she gave me a morning smile then I unwrapped myself from the covers. I sat on my covers and looked at the group the Heart Breakers were gathering their stuff. I heard a horn honk and the HB got up and made their way to the iPad doors.

I got up and ran over to them to ask them where they were going.

"You guys where are you going" I asked not wanting them to leave.

"To my house maybe you can come over later" Audrey said giving me a quick hug.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you at school" I said frowning a little.

"Later hun oh and tell the guys and the PC we said later but tell Massie I said 'Let the Games Begin'" Audrey looked me dead in the eye and I knew she wasn't playing games anymore. Every alpha has a mean side and I was about to see Audrey's.

I told Massie what Audrey she and she seemed delighted but a sudden thought occurred to me, _what if Audrey is the girl that can beat Massie. _I shook the thought because Massie never loses, right? _Calm down little C we'll see how this plays out soon._

**Thanks for reading and please review I know this was short but I promise something long (that's what she said) will be up soon either tomorrow or over the weekend before I get in trouble for forever I mean my grades weren't that bad but I usually do waaaaaay better I've never gotten I GPA so low before. Um I need final pairing suggestions I already have one so I need others.**

_Later_

_xoxo_

_Angel_


	9. Let the Games Begin Part2

**A/N okay um I keep changing the names of the high school I'm keeping it BOCD. I get confused sometimes. SNOW (sorry I'm random sometimes). Thanks for the reviews and yada but I do need more tell me if there's something you don't like. Oh and Massie's thought and mine comments are both in italics it should be easy to tell who said what. Oh and the * means someone is commenting or butting in.**

BOCD High School

8:37 a.m.

Massie's POV

I searched around the cafeteria _they_ weren't here yet and neither was _she_. My plan didn't work like I hoped I was going to cut off Audrey's hair (a little low I know but what's an alpha to do when she's losing her status) but Kuh-Laire the traitor woke up! I flipped my hair and searched the cafeteria again_, they're still not here_. I heard the noise for the announcements and looked over at my posse (minus Claire and Alicia) who were talking to the BB minus Derrick who was not with them. _All I know is he better not be with her_…

I heard the noise for the announcements and tuned back into the rest of the world.

"_Good morning BOCD High this is yours truly Alicia Rivera (_I rolled my eyes like puh-lease) _I have big announcements November23rd is the start of sprit week (_I sit up in my seat kind of interested in what she has to say) _and the 27__th__ of November is the homecoming game and dance (_now I was really listening I would get my dress from Paris and-)" I didn't hear the rest of Alicia's announcement.

It was time for me to get in alpha mode because my competition walked in looking glamorous but she omg no. Not only was she not wearing top designer labels but she also had Derrick laughing and on her shoulder. Everyone else seemed to notice to but instead of laughing at her none top designer wearing self they flocked to her to ask where she got it from. _Ugh no one asked me where I got my clothes from but then again they probably can't afford custom made coach with real diamonds on it_. I got up from my seat and walked over to where they were standing acting like princesses of princess town.

I looked her up and down and recognized these clothes from the models from seventeen magazines. She had on a black jeweled mini (with real diamonds), suede Stella McCartney ankle boots, a graphic tee with a bow on it, and a beat up leather jacket it gave her a punk pretty princess look. _And all I looked like was, no time to be insecure Mass you're in front of competition no time to be insecure_. Her greens eyes scanned over me and I felt cold and naked _ugh that thought was kind of lesbo _(no offense to any lesbian or gay people).

She strutted passed me with her head held high and sat down at table 17 with her bestfriends. I walked back to my table feeling kind of alone. I sat down and looked at everyone who stared back at me but I'm Massie block I shouldn't act this way. I cast a long side glance at the beautiful blond and knew taking her down wouldn't be easy.

_Commercial Break * * *_

Class is boring so far but next we girls have ESP we've been having it for a while but it should be interesting now. I walked into the yellow room (it was yellow because girls AND boys take this class) I sat down in my seat but I had Kristen move the desks in a circle first. Me and my girlies sat down in a circle and watched the LBRs walk in but then unexpected guests arrived and everyone got quiet kind of but they still gossiped. My girls looked at me and I knew they expected me to say something I acted perfectly natural like an alpha should.

I waved at Audrey and she grinned at me and waved a princess wave. "Today class, we are going to be talking about friendships, relationships, and competition." the female ESP teacher said I personally thought we should have gotten someone like Opera or Tyra but nooo. I looked at the HB and Claire who were sitting on the desks whispering to each other. Lashane saw me look and gave me the middle finger in return I gave her a death glare that would normally scare anyone that was in its line of view but this girl didn't even flinch. _Now we have a problem_.

"Let's start with the most popular girls in the room…" said me and my girls automatically look up. "Heart Breakers is that what they call you" put on a puzzled look while they nodded but the PC and I were pissed I raised my hand.

"Excuse me um Me Massie Block and the rest of the girls in my circle are _the_ most popular girls in the school not _them" _ I sneered at the misconception. blinked at me and returned to the _other_ girls.

"Yes we are the Heart Breakers but you can call us by our names if you want" Lashele answered for them _I never let Alicia, Dylan or Kristen answer for us I always answer she has poor alpha skills well I guess she can learn from the master_. "Okay well let's talk about your relationships with the opposite sex Audrey how about you go first" suggested which made Audrey lift her head showing her green eyes. "Sure um my relationship with the opposite sex *giggle* well I usually just date them, be friends with them, or break their hearts" Audrey gave a small smile at the end.

"Whore" Alicia coughed loud so everyone could hear, everyone became deafly silent. "Wow can you get more immature oh by the way Alicia what's 12x12" Audrey asked already knowing the answer. "It's 24 stupid" Alicia smirked and the whole class laughed she really thought they were on her side. "The answer is 144 stupid" The HBs said in the same tone Alicia used. I rolled my eyes who cares if they're smarter being smart has nothing to do with it…

"Okay well Alicia would you like to speak on the subject"

"Yes since I am more experienced *and I'm the whore 'since I'm more experienced'* I would say boys are like toys and for me I have a lot of them more than the rest of the PC anyways"- Alicia remarked, I glared at her _and she has the nerve to call Audrey the whore, wait!!! Am I sticking up for her_?!?!?!

"Um thanks Alicia next Layne would you like to say something you're looking kind of distressed back there and by the way what the hel- eck are you wearing" caught herself at the end we laughed at her.

"Well I wear what I want and as for the subject the Malibu Barbie and the fannish girl were talking about I don't really talk to guys *That's because they don't want to talk to you-Alicia* but I know that girls act like weird around them and put on way to much perfume and lip gloss so basically they act really dumb" Layne said which got her a lot of eye rolls and a comeback from me. Basically she asked a bunch of LBRs their thoughts on the situation and boys. Then moved on to and got more specific with the topic boys.

"So Heart Breakers and PC you all hang out with the Briarwood boys quite often care to explain"- when said this the whole class quieted and turned to us it made me uncomfortable don't get me wrong I like the attention but…_What if I have to talk about me and Derrington I mean he's been very distant lately which I definitely need to find out why hmm maybe Todd can help_…

"There's nothing much to say except the BB are our friends and May-ssie, Alicia, and Kristen's boyfriends and our Claire is dating Cam" Audrey flicked her blond hair which was getting in her eyes. _Did she just say our Claire; oh no Kuh-Laire is mine!_

"Yeah Derrick's _MY boyfriend_ and yeah the rest of whatever she said" I put ah-lot of emphasis on my boyfriend because she needed to hear it _he is mine (will it stay that way M?)_. "Dylan you've been awfully quiet I can't even hear you eating over there *giggles around the classroom*is something wrong" moved her glasses to the rim of her nose.

"Well I like someone but he's one of my friend's boyfriend I mean I try not to like him but he makes it really hard. And he says he likes me too then he lip kissed me" Dylan said confidently but relieved + guilty that she said it out loud. Me being me I was shocked and Alicia looked surprised + pissed that she didn't get the scoop first. Because Alicia as we know is the queen of gossip _the only thing she can be queen of_ I smirked outwardly.

I bet Dylan likes Cam or Dempsey or maybe it's that guy Kristen was talking about Dupe was it? But it is NAWT MY DERRINGTON! Or I'd have to banish her to LBR EW land then kill her.

"Well Dylan maybe you should"- tried to give advice but the next period bell rang. Next period was lunch and I was aching to see what Audrey would pull out of her bag of tricks.

I and my posse walked in the cafeteria to the chorus of bedrock. We plopped our butts on the seat and searched for the BB then we saw them sitting at table 19 which was adjoined by table 17 where the Heart Breakers were sitting. I glared at their backs and turned around back to the PC. The boys didn't even notice we walked in that is a HUGE problem.

I got up from my seat and felt a million pairs of eyes on me. I strutted over to the table and sat right on Derrick's lap and lip kissed him. Then I looked around at their astonished faces laughed then walked off, Derrick was speechless and in the middle of a joke. _That should make it known that he's mine hee hee hee_. Then they went back to their conversation I sat down and Dylan had a pained look on her face. I really didn't care what was wrong with her but decided to be nice and ask anyways.

"What's wrong Dyl pickle" I used my faux sweet voice.

"Nothing just thinking about something" She sighed.

"Why are the BB sitting with them" Kristin asked stealing a peek at our boys, did _she just use The Heart Breakers nickname for them_.

"I don't know but we are definitely going to fix this" I rubbed my little hands together. The PC and I finished our lunch well all we had were sushi rolls and water.

_Commercial Break * * *_

_Claire's POV_

So we're on our way to Audrey's estate I rest my head on the cold glass window. And suddenly I'm missing my PC friends, don't get me wrong the Heart Breakers are awesomely fabtastic and they actually listen to me but I've grown really fond of the PC. I sighed and the others seemed to notice because they stared at me intently.

"Is something wrong Claire?" Lashane asked putting a comforting hand on my knee.

"Will you guys get mad if I say something" I asked looking at their pretty faces.

"No what is it" They asked in unison their angelic voices hanging in the air, _I really hope they don't get mad_.

"I miss my old group I mean you guys are cool and awesome but it's not the same. You guys listen to me they don't. I miss how Dylan would eat all the pizza before I got a slice, or when Alicia's perfume would stink up the bathroom and I would choke to death in it, or how Kristen's soccer balls would hit me in the head and get me out of gym. I miss Massie the most and how she would constantly tell me how ugly my keds were." I sobbed because I didn't realize how much I missed them until now.

"It's okay Claire if you want to go back its okay with us *yeah* but you always have a place with us okay"-Audrey said and gave me a bone crushing. Which made me realize why Massie and the PC were worried these girls can definitely give them a run for their money.

We arrived at Audrey's house and I almost hurt my jaw from it dropping so low. Her house was so… wow like those houses you see on MTV but better and classy. The front of her house had a fountain pool with crystal clear water. Then inside was just as big with a huge diamond chandelier and other classy expensive furniture I won't be able to afford until I marry Cam.

"So Drey what's the plan"-Lashay asked plopping down on the expensive love seat.

"What plan"- I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well since Massie wants to play games we're going to show her who the champion is normally I would talk it out but she's a pardon my language a bitch." Audrey let out an exasperated sigh and I knew what she meant when I first move here Massie acted as if I were the plague.

"So what are we going to do" I asked curious to see if their plan is as harsh as Massie's usually are.

"Well you know how Massie was all over Derrick well we're thinking that maybe Audrey can act as if she likes him to psych her out"-Lashawn.

"Oh as long as it's nothing mean" I say relieved that there wouldn't be _too_ many problems.

"And we're going to play pranks on her and give her challenges and stuff you know we don't want to do anything too drastic" Lashele twisted around her hair and glanced over at Audrey who gave her a warning looked. I didn't think that was a good idea playing pranks on Massie that was dangerous territory to cross and I wondered about Audrey's past in France and England they never did say _why_ she got kicked out. "Are you sure you want to play pranks on her? Because she's really good at pranks and mean stuff" I worried a little.

"Yeah we're sure back in our French and London boarding school we used to pull pranks on all the bullies." Audrey nodded confidently but then was a hint of a dark emotion in her eyes.

"Okay wait people used to bully you?" I was astounded I mean really do girls like them get bullied.

"HA no when mean loud girls bully quiet girls like you or idk other nice people it makes me angry" –Audrey looked like she was remembering something from her past _maybe I should be more worried about Massie than Audrey_.

"So then it's settled tomorrow the Massie-Audrey games will begin"- Lashawn clapped her small gentle hands together.

_40 minutes away ***_

Massie had her head resting on a soft plush pillow talking to her too cute pug bean. "I just don't understand I'm pretty well gorgeous and cool and The Alpha of the school why would they want" Massie's phone went off while she was in the middle of her therapy session with bean.

_New Message from: Audrey the Best Henderson_

_**First challenge begins tomorrow. And careful May-ssie because if you make one wrong move it's over for you. **_

It sounded like a threat to Massie but she didn't think much of it. "It's time to win my crown back bean" Massie patted her pug on the head and grinned wickedly.

_Be careful who you mess with M they could be dangerous._

**Thanks for reading please review. I did promise that it would be longer though um picture of Audrey's house will be up on my page later on.**


	10. Author's note sorry

**Authors note sorry**

**Okay sorry for the story delay but I'm depressed **

***sigh* sometimes parents don't understand their children's problems**

**Story update later on this week**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Angel**_


	11. Secret Lovers and A Dangerous Past?

**A/N- Alpha challenge next chapter um but I need suggestions for it because I don't have a clue what to write and neither does my friend when I asked her she said "I don't know" ugh sometimes she just… Anyways this chapter is for that same friend because well she likes this couple which I don't understand why. But here it is…**

La Marionette (Idk what this means)

The back of the restaurants where no one can

7:15 p.m. (Dylan's POV)

I looked around frantically to see if there was anyone else around…, no I was in the clear. I checked my watch he was fifteen minutes late I was starting to think that our relationship was over or he didn't want to see me that was until he was standing in front of me grinning mischievously. I caught my breath and thought in some many ways of how meeting him and being with him was wrong. Then his soft lips touched mine and I didn't care anymore.

He sat down and looked at me my eyes roamed over him with lust and a lot of liking. His puppy dog eyes checked me out too and I blushed thinking that maybe in his head I couldn't compare to Massie but he was here with me and not her that counts for something right?

The waiters came and we ordered our food but I barely paid attention because I couldn't keep my eyes off Derrick this is the most time we would spend together all week. I love spending time with Derrick he always knows what to say. Our food came and we ate and talked about random stuff and I forgot about my fat insecurity. I didn't even count the calories this time.

Derrick grabbed the check and we were on our way out when I heard a female voice call our way. We turned our heads and saw Lashay with who I guessed was with her family she stood up and walked over. I started to feel heat everywhere we were busted I stole a quick glance at Derrick who looked like a little kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Lashay examined us and I quickly unhooked my hand from Derrick's but she caught that and smirked.

"So I guess it was Derrick that you were talking about I wonder what Massie is going to say when she finds out" Lashay prompted feeling happy about the shift in power that was going to happen if Massie found out (_you mean when Dylan). _I realized that if (_I thought I said when geeze)_ Massie found out she would take Derrick away from me and he's the best thing that ever happened since I actually lost 2 pounds.

I glared at her harshly but she rolled her eyes, _well I guess I'm going to have to get mean and nasty. _

"Listen you dirty wannabe Massie isn't going to find out about anything. You're going to keep your mouth shut got it. And if you ever threaten me again you'll never work in this town ever" I said channeling me somewhat inner Massie.

She didn't seem surprised or hurt by my comment but she still got my message which was _back off_. Lashay blinked she had pretty eyes but this was about my safety at the top of the status pyramid and Derrick.

"You ever talk to me like that again you'll be sorry, I… let's just say I have a history but I'll keep my mouth shut but if you slip up…" Lashay had a scary cold glint in her eyes that caused goose bumps to form on my arm. She walked back to her family which I realized didn't look like her that much which worried me.

I thought about the things she said and I got a little frightened at the thought of what she meant but brushed it away because she was keeping her mouth shut. I turned towards Derrick who looked kind of pale and frazzled by the encounter. We got my driver and I kept trying to engage him in conversation but he seemed somewhere else even when I lip-kissed him. I silently hopped he wasn't thinking about calling it off or having second thoughts about what he was going to do to Massie.

We arrived at his house which looked like any other regular mansion the BB or PC would own. As he got out he seemed to be stalling for the right words to say to me.

"What is it Derrick you haven't said anything since the restaurant" I touched his arm gently he casually pulled back.

"Nothing okay I just… I'll see you tomorrow" Derrick brushed his hair out of his eyes and stalked off not even giving me my usual good night peck/makeout session. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about had Lashay gotten to him too, I guess I could ask him the next time me and him were alone. I leaned my head again the leather seats of the passenger's seat and closed my eyes. I was at home in at least thirty minutes I did my nightly routine and went to bed uncertain of what will await me the next day.

"You did what" Audrey screamed at Lashay how could she be so careless.

"Well she pissed me off she I thought you know" Lashay said recapping the look of alarm on Dylan's face after she told her she had a… dangerous history?

"Look what if they check into what you said Shay you can get us all in trouble" Lashane countered but she understood why she would say it that to a Prissy Committee member they can be uber ah-nnoying.

"She got in my face what was I supposed to do let her think I was weak. And if she did find out something we can take care of her right?" Lashay asked looking around, everyone wore a different expression.

"No we can't so keep your feelings under control got it" Audrey commanded not wanting to go through their boarding school experience again.

"Fine but I… nevermind" Lashay finished agitated but understanding why her bestfriend would say no.

"Let's get some sleep" Lashane said looking worried and a little afraid. Lashele turned off the lights it was dark…

**Ok well that wraps up this chapter please review. I need ideas and stuff and reviews make me happy I need to be happy cause my mother pissed me off. I 3 you**

_Xoxo_

_Angel_


	12. I know your past

A/N **Thanks for the reviews and reading it means ah-lot. BUT small problem I'm in a writer's block mode with the Alpha challenge I had an idea but then I lost it. Problem with the idea is that it's used and I don't like used stuff so I have thinking to do. But here is a FLASHBACK of The Heart Breaker's life in France it should give you an idea of what they went through. OH AND DID YOU read the back of the new clique book I like Claire's part where she talks about Ugly on a KMART jumper that was too funny…**

Frère Boarding school (I hope you know that I have no clue what that f word means)

2:26 a.m.

No one's POV (might change to people's thought etc you know the deal )

_Audrey was sleeping soundlessly in her bed then her phone rang. She grunted which she knew was unlady like but it was 2:00 in the morning. As soon as she answered a scared Lashele started ranting about how she was scared about something that happened. Being half asleep Audrey only got half the message but she got that her friend was in trouble. She threw on clothes and woke up Lashawn who hadn't even stirred since Audrey's loud ringtone filled the room._

_They trudged down the hill into the forest they knew the root well for… reasons that will be explained later. They stopped in the clearing where they all usually met when they snuck out. The other girls (Lashay and Lashele) were there and Audrey, Lashawn, and Lashane just arrived. Lashay had a calm expression but Lashele was freaking out she was currently breathing into a brown paper bag. _

"_What's the emergency" Lashawn asked irritably from Audrey's right. She hates to lose sleep, the girls were surprise she even woke up. _

"_I did it" was all Lashay said in a loud whisper. _

"_You mean you had sex?" Lashane questioned omg-ing in her head._

"_No you… No something else" Lashay said still not pointing out what she meant. Audrey was tired of the games plus they had class in like 7 hours she needed the extra hours to sleep. She didn't was to spend it playing 20 questions in the woods._

"_Ugh just get to the point what did you do" Lashawn urged thinking the same thing as the other two girls who had to be dragged out of bed for this._

"_I solved our… problem(S)" Lashay had a evil glint in her eye when she said problem(s)._

_It was creepy and a little unsettling it probably wasn't a good idea to ask but she did anyways._

"_Lashay hun what problem" Audrey looked at her with questioning eyes. The Heart Breakers were the only people who knew about Lashay's… nevermind._

"_I did what we all needed for me to do. You were never going to do it so I did" Shay's voice rising with every crazy word she spoke._

"_Audrey I'm a little scared" Lashawn whispered. She only caught specks of Lashay's freak outs Audrey's had to deal with dozens of them. Each one scarier than the last but not as terrifying as what she was going to confess to her BFFs. _

"_*sigh* please stop acting dumb guys this is a good thing" Lashay held up Champagne for the girls to drink while Lashele shook her head furiously. This was getting too out of hand even for the girl who witnessed a million of these psycho moments. Audrey walked over to Lashele avoiding Lashay's roaming eyes she clasped onto Lashele's arms tight and shook her for a while until she stopped hyperventilating. _

"_This stops now ok tell me what you're talking about"- Audrey ordered worried about her friend. _

"_You already know" Lashay was annoyed and yelling at this point they knew and yet they didn't thank her or anything. _

"_I would never say this to you unless I cared you know that but, you're loca chica" Lashele yelled back creeped out. She never really did notice how crazy Lashay was until that moment._

"_Shut up! We're all in this together now. I did this for all of us so now there's no backing out" Lashay was completely psycho by then and everyone was backing away from her._

"_What did you do" Audrey's eyes were watery and shining with tears that she never showed._

_The depth of what Lashay had done was now clawing its way to the surface everything was silent. The wind was still and the moon was covered so everything was dark. And their faces pale the realization was too much to handle. Then one by one they sat carelessly on the forest floor. Unfortunately everything Lashay said was true they were all in this together now._

"_Is it completely covered" Lashane asked wiping the sweat off her forehead._

"_Yeah I think so" Audrey answered arching her back into a stretch. They all decided what to do and if either got caught they wouldn't speak a word about. All they knew was that they needed to leave fast not just the boarding school but Europe period._

_The 3 other girls wanted to ditch Lashay but Audrey convinced them otherwise knowing what the crazy girl was capable of. Technically it was Lashele's fault she was on Lashay watch duty but this mistake was too huge to place blame. They all looked at the cover up and thought it was good enough._

_The 5 came up with a plan to get kicked out and would set the plan in motion later on that week. They knew there was no going back… _

_*** _

"Wake up Drey it's time for school" Lashawn shook the blond awake. Audrey always had the worst flashback dreams and it felt like she was there that night all over again.

"I had the dream again" Audrey whispered like a frightened child who saw a clown (creepy men in makeup ).

Lashawn was mid dressed but froze, she had those dreams too all of them did. Guilt immediately choked the air when they thought back to it. But what led to it was scarier than… that night. It was too much to bear (is that the right one?) so Audrey got up and walked to the bathroom.

Audrey stared at the message in its elegant scripture written on her mirror.

"LASHAWN" she yelled her voice echoing off the high ceilings. She heard shuffling then an almost dressed Lashawn sped walked in. She stared at the mirror too bewildered (I use big words! YEAH!) by its words she looked over at Audrey who was missing something from around her neck and there was a red ring.

"Drey where's your necklace and why is there a ring around it?" Shawn asked while looking back and forth from the blond to the mirror. Audrey felt around her neck it hurt like like like someone tried to choke her and her the necklace her sister gave her was gone. She ran over to the vanity there was indeed a red mark around her neck and a hand print.

She felt cold and scared the message hit her hard. Someone knew their secret and was coming after them.

Message: _I know your secret naughty girls (lol sorry) you thought you could hide well I found you. And now you're going to pay. _

**Another chapter done I wasn't planning to make this into a mystery but I did. So you get Drama, Action, Hart guys, and bone chilling mysteries.**

**Review please (still need help with the alpha challenge) Description of the characters was modified to fit my story curve check it out.**

_**Xoxo**_

_**Angel**_


	13. An old friend Or new enemy?

**A/N I haven't updated in forever but testing does that. So this still isn't the alpha challenge I'm having huge writers block sorry. Thanks for the reviews you're awesome… That's it I think**

**. Oh and this chapter might suck but yeah sorry.**

BOCD

Girls Bathroom

9:37 a.m.

No one's POV (point of views you know the deal )

The Heart Breakers sat on the sinks and talked about what the girls witnessed. Since it was the abandoned girls bathroom (and out of order) no one went in there.

"What are we supposed to do"- Lashele asked running her hands through her hair.

"Move again, duh"- Lashane said rolling her eyes. All she knew was if someone was trying to make them pay in the bad way she wasn't sticking around. And neither were the other girls because they went almost everywhere with each other.

"No we can't our parents won't let us move again"- Lashawn said looking at her cuticles.

"Listen I bet it's just that Assie and her Prissy Committee playing a joke on us because they're jealous of us… I mean come on it seems like something they would do think of something and put it in action without a plan or evidence. Chill out, we're cool." Lashay explained her theory and switched to a laid back position.

But it wasn't that easy because what if someone did know what they did (_they do_) and what if they make them pay (_they're going to_) plus what if they tell (_they might_…).

"Maybe we should look in to this a little, investigate them and everyone else. If we find that they know something… we'll talk to them. _Only talking, _but if it's someone else we'll have to change countries again. I hear Australia's nice this time of year anyway" Audrey exclaimed giving the alternative which they would choose because if someone did know something they needed to act fast.

The bell rang and they all went to their class walking in the same time as the PC. Knowing Massie she wanted to say something of course she was going to so she did.

"I'm ready for the alpha challenge Cootie Queens" Massie smirked as everyone who heard laughed at the 7 year/ Orbit gum commercial name.

"It has to be postponed Lint Licker we have other things to tend to before we put you in your place." Audrey raised an eye brow while the rest laughed at her name for Massie.

"Why cause you're scared Henderson" Massie asked stepping way to close and in Audrey's personal space. And when I say close I mean can smell your breath and can tell what you ate last night close.

"No, we have a life and aren't sitting around waiting for some challenge. Which reminds me did Derrick invite you to his party?" Audrey fired back seeing she hit a nerve when Massie had a puzzled look spread across her face.

"Oh of course he did are you going" Massie was lying through her teeth and Audrey knew it because Derrick wasn't having a party.

"Yeah I am, so I'll see you there Friday at ten" Audrey said knowing that at ten Derrick said he was going on a date with a mystery girl. And what better way to break Massie down than to show her what her boo has been up to. Audrey can be just as cruel as Massie.

The girls took their seats, since it was a different day like A day, B day, and C day. They were currently on their B day so they had Health with the BB. And the heard they had an interesting project to work on just not sure what it was. The teacher surveyed the classroom she was a pretty cool teacher she let you do almost anything in her class but you still had to do her work.

"Okay class I know you've been hearing rumors about there being a special partner assignment boy/girl well its true" stopped because the class erupted in a ton of whispers, points, and giggles.

"Okay guys shut up! Now it's a marriage assignment so I will have you partnered together to" was cut off by the clapping of heels on the hardwood floors.

"Hello" The pretty brunette said to the whole room full of people. Everyone seemed puzzled as to who she was. But the Heart Breakers knew even with her dyed hair because she used to be a blond. All the PC but mostly Massie saw was more competition.

"Hi… Oh you must be the new student Arianna Johnson" 's eyes squinted at the new girl as she looked her over. Her outfit screamed knock-off but her face oozed confidence. _It's hard to destroy a girl with a lot of confidence. _

"Yeah I am" The girl now known as Arianna searched the faces of her new classmates.

"Okay take your seat" said while pointing to the chair next to a B-lister boy Robby Jones. Arianna pranced to the boy and sat down she looked at the HB who were watching her carefully and did a creepy three finger wave. They snapped their heads back to the front but looked at each other from the corner of their pretty eyes.

They were all thinking the same thing _why is she here now?._

_Commercial Break * * * _

The PC was sitting exactly where the HB was before class started.

"Ugh we have another new girl! Why can't we just get new boys and harts not B-listers or whatever" Alicia ranted while pacing back and forth. The other members nodded their heads.

"So Mass what are we going to do" Kristen asked while staring at her Puma sneakers.

"It's either A. we make her a member that way the HB can't get to her B. we send her to nobody land or C. nothing choose wisely" Massie sighed while waiting for them to hurry up.

The truth was Massie didn't care about the new girl at all. She wanted to be near Derrington she'd been so caught up in herself that she didn't spend time with him.

"Mass, hello!" Dylan yelled while putting down her nasty weight loss shake.

"What?!?!" Massie screamed.

"We made our choice we want her in the group that way she can take Claire's spot well old spot." Alicia sniffed the air with arrogance and turned on her heel walking to the door.

The group followed her out just as the bell rang. They were getting a new PC member. _You have no idea what you're getting into PC._

They walked down to the lunch room/ café and set their eyes for their table. The group scanned the café and their eyes all stopped on the same thing. The BB, HB, and the new girl talking like best friends. Alicia's face was red with anger while everyone else was just all nonchalant about it. _If I want to be Alpha things are going to have to go my way! _She stomped over, her footsteps echoing through the café like a stampede.

"What's going on" Massie asked before Alicia could act all Alpha like again.

"We're just talking to the girls and Arianna" Josh explained quickly when her saw the fury on their confused faces.

"Arianna when you're done talking to these skanks you can come and sit with us" Alicia's smirk apparent on her "Spanish" features.

"Whatever ever Rivers at least our boobs can fit in our bra" Lashay sneered at the annoying girl. In response Alicia folded her arms across her chest and walked away.

"I don't know why you're here or why you're following us but just know we're watching you" Lashawn's playful eyes were filled with seriousness. She didn't believe in coincidences and not one like this. A person from their same old school coming to their new school and living in the area they lived in. Something was up and they were definitely keeping an eye or 10 (because there are five of them and each have 2 eyes and 5 times 2 is… never mind).

"Ok whatever see you later friends" Arianna smirked walking away from the group and following the others. All eyes were on her wanting to know how she was friends with both of the popular groups. Arianna liked the attention no more like she craved it _and would do anything to get it_.

**Sorry times a million for not updating. I can't believe they changed the review thing on here. But why don't you test in out you know if you wanted to review or leave a suggestion. Just saying **

_Xoxo_

_Angel_


	14. This can't be happening!

**Okay so yeah I'm updating again which is obvious but you know! Thanks for the reviews and blah blah I'm not going to keep you long. But I think I wanna add a new character but not sure what his name should be (it's a boy no more evil girls!). SUGGESTIONs! One more thing: I like Pie! Lol randomness one thing if it's dumb I'm sorry but this chapter moves along the l\plot as my reading teacher would say.**

Massie's Room

10:37 p.m.

No one's POV (might change yada yada)

Massie sat on her bed and watched the images on her TV flash from one thing to the next. For some reason she's been feeling withdrawal: Derrick withdrawal. She wanted to see him with his shaggy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. She sighed outwardly trying to concentrate on the task at hand destroying the Heart Breakers. Everytime she tried it's like she ended up in front of a dead end but now she had a source to their past _Arianna. _Something about her gave the girls the shivers and fear in her opponents is like candy to a diabetic sweet and dangerous (**thought of that off the top of my head idk**).

There was a sudden tap at her window she thought she was imagining things. But there it was again like someone was throwing pebbles at her windows. Massie slowly got up from her bed and made her way to the window. Whoever it was had blond hair that in the moonlight was gorgeous. They picked up another pebble and shook the hair from their eyes… it was Derrick recognition flashed in the chocolate brown pool that was his eyes. Massie smirked and lifted up her window, _he just couldn't stay away could he_.

"Would you like Rapunzel to let down her hair" Massie asked thinking that her joke would get at least a smile out of him. It didn't which mad her frustrated and curious, _why is he so conflicted around me?_

"We need to talk Massie can you come down" Derrick asked looking at her. He didn't know how he was going to say what he needed to say to her.

"Yeah okay hold on" Massie squinted, her brain working overtime to figure what he could possibly want from the seriousness it wasn't to exchange late midnight kisses. Massie jumped over Bean to get to her BCBG hoodie lying across the arm of her desk chair. Since she snuck out many times before the root down to where Derrick was standing wasn't difficult. When she reached the ground they seemed to stare at each other asking the other to say something. It started drizzling outside Derrick quickly pulled her in the direction her desired to go.

His dirt bike lay on the ground of Massie's front yard he picked it up and mounted Massie climbed on behind and held on tightly. She could hear him breathing slow shallow measured breaths it was calming. It reminded her of the several make out sessions they had. Derrick took a sharp turn which cause Massie's head to whip back so she was looking at the sky. She stayed like that until the ride was over and they were located where an old important memory was made. They were at the bridge where they both confessed their teenage love for each other it may seem like nothing but it was the happiest memory of Massie's life.

Derrick was staring at the spot reliving the scene and wondered how just a few months ago they could've felt like that and now they were this… two puzzle pieces that didn't fit together. He ushered her to move forward to where they were standing when they first were there 4 months ago. Derrick looked her in the eye away from everyone else she was sweet but now she changed into some power hungry harpy.

"Derrick is this meeting about why you're acting like a LBR? If it is then just tell me all this long pausing makes me feel like I'm on American idol." Massie stated with irritation hiding the fact that being near him made her skin feel tingly and her stomach do weird churning flip things _enjoy the feeling now cause it's going to be gone soon. _

"Massi-" Derrick started to say but was cut off, the rain was coming down harder and he was hoping it make it home soon but she was making this harder than it already was.

"Why do you keep calling me Massie?" She asked quizzically he usually called her Block or Mass and secretly Cuddle Bear.

"Listen… I want to break up; you and I have grown too far apart. That and I've found someone else she understands me and isn't constantly obsessed with herself. Well she kind of is but not like you I wish it didn't have to be like this. And I'd be lying if I said it was me when it really is you who made this happen. I'm sorry Block but it's not the way it used to be you've changed and not for the better. I have to go but you should find a ride home" Derrick said all that with a controlled tone of voice but she stopped listening after "you and I have grown too far apart".

Massie stared at him blankly and did her best to blink back her tears but it was useless. They came down in pairs then like a hurricane uncontrollable. By the time she started he'd already driven off onto 72nd and 1st street. She tried to muffle her sobbing by putting her hand on her mouth but it didn't work. Massie walked backwards until she had a firm grip on the railing and collapsed on the ground. She let her sorrow overpower her she couldn't help but cry. The rain was coming down hard it soaked her entire body but she didn't notice too many thoughts racked her brain.

_How could he do this to me?!?! But worse is that he left me here in the rain to cry! Wasn't I good enough for him? Who could possibly make him happier than I did? How could he choose to do this now when everything is falling apart? And who in the hell is the mystery girl he dumped me for? Is it Audrey? Olivia? Lashawn? Alicia? Gosh forbid Dylan!!!! This is terrible! Question is what do I do now?_

Massie was still sobbing helplessly on the ground the rain didn't let up though. Footstep sounded on the wood of the bridge she was sitting on. She didn't look up, just gazed at the pond that flowed into the Hudson River. The person stopped in front of Massie and bent down to get at eye level with her. All she could think was WOW even though Derrick just broke up with her didn't mean she couldn't admit that the guy in front of her was beyond HAWT.

Massie sniffled, her tears slowing down from a Tsunami to a tidal wave. The boy just looked at her he seemed to understand that she was under distress and abandoned. He reached out and took her hand pulling her up from the ground. He pulled her along the hood on his head shielding his head and face from the rain and Massie's concentrated look. He stopped at a car and clicked off the alarm that's when Massie noticed that she was making the dumb mistakes girls on Lifetime made (**they never learn**). She definitely didn't know the guy Hawt or Nawt she was not going with him.

She pulled her arm away and started turning he looked at her like she was stupid. _No only a stupid person would get in the car with you!_ She thought when she saw his look, Massie tried to open her mouth to speak all she got out was "I" before she started sobbing again. He didn't seem equipped to deal with crying teenage girls he patted her on the back awkwardly. She pulled away she didn't need his sympathy what she needed which was hard to admit but she needed Claire… Claire always listened to her problems and never judged Massie missed her as a friend. Claire was probably one of the only people she could trust.

"Look I know you don't know me or anything but would you rather be picked up by me or some creepy drunk fat man" The guy asked his voice deep and sweet like funnel cake at an Amusement park (**yeah that probably wasn't a good comparison**). Massie contemplated the idea cute guy a little older than me or fat drunk man thanks sagging in the lower region (**eww gross! Lol**) he won by a land slide.

"Okay" She whispered causing him to lean his head forward to hear her. He smelled like a sweet smelling unidentified cologne. He looked at her for a measured amount of time his ocean blue eyes staring into her amber ones. She felt a kind of pull in her chest and Massie smiled faintly while brushing wet chestnut hair out of her line of view. He opened the door for her and she got in it was cold but his car was comfy (**I can't think of a car so use your imagination *says in SpongeBob voice***).

"So where's your house" He asked and she gave him the directions. Massie was still distraught partly but the other small fragment was reeling with thoughts about who this guy was and whatever else she was thinking. They ended up in Massie's driveway the rain hitting the roof of his car more lightly than before. All the lights were off except the brief flashes coming from Massie's room. She turned to him and stared intently waiting for him to do or say something her turned to her knowing her couldn't ignore her.

"Thank you for picking me up and stuff" Massie said her voice audibly louder than before.

"You're welcome stranger" He said a scar rippling across the side of his cheek when he smiled.

"Alright… My name's Massie by the way so if you wanted to know" She said her voice fading mid-sentence.

"Okay well nice talking to you Massie" The guy exclaimed turning back to stare at the windshield.

"Aren't you going to tell me _your name" _Massie asked raising an eyebrow unintentionally.

"Nope you're just going to have to figure it out" He said and smiled again playfully. She glared a little then realized he really wasn't going to tell her. She got up and made her way back to the side of the house where her room was she climbed up and landed with a thud. Massie paused for a minute no sounds could be heard in her parent's room so she was safe. She looked out her window and watched the mystery boy drive away. This could've possibly been the worst _and_ best night of her life. She slipped out of her wet clothes and took another shower putting on Juicy Couture PJs.

She pounced on her bed where Bean lay he didn't seem to stir a bit when the bed moved. Massie laid her head down to rest recapping the events that happened. Replaying over and over the words Derrick used to tear her heart out. Her eye lids drooped and she drifted into a deep slumber.

_The Next Day***_

Her alarm clock blared but all she did was bang on it until it shut the hell up. She was sick as a dog and not getting any better. Ten minutes later when her parents noticed she wasn't downstairs they came up.

"You're really warm sweet heart. Stay home from school and Inez will take care of you" demanded her hand touching Massie's cheek. Mr. Block just nodded his head in agreement they both left wishing their daughter "feel betters". Outside The Henderson's car pulled up while The Blocks were telling Claire how sick Massie was. Claire frowned wanting to comfort Massie missing one day of school wouldn't hurt. Claire sped walked to Audrey's ride and poked her head in and explained everything. The Heart Breakers nodded and told her "okay" and "yeah whatever".

Claire rang the Block's doorbell and as soon as Inez opened the door she ran to Massie's room. Massie was sitting up in bed when Claire burst through the door breathing like some type of pregnant mother but Massie was still happy to see her.

Massie's whole face lit up "CLAIRE!" she screamed extending her bony arms for a hug.

"Massie!" Claire squeaked diving for the bed trying to give Massie a hug but her head hitting Massie in the _mid-point_ region.

"Oww Claire I've missed you" Massie said and squeezed the blond girl tighter.

"Same here wait I didn't miss myself but I missed you" Claire said shifting to lie in a weird _angle_ on Massie's bed. "So how's everything been going" Claire inquired but was not ready for her idol to burst in tears. Massie explained every detail that happened up until the part where she wiped eye crust out of her eyes this morning.

"I don't know what to do" Massie blubbered in wiping her nose with Claire's ugly sweater, she didn't protest.

"Did you text the other PC members to come" Claire asked Massie picking up her iPhone.

"No but I will text Alicia and tell her to rally the girls here" Massie sniffled tapping the message in the phone. They waiting in peaceful silence until Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha played meaning Alicia responded. Massie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the response.

**No Assie me and MY PC members aren't coming. Now you have one more thing to cry like a little bitch about. Bye- Queen A **

Massie read the message trying to think that maybe it was a cruel joke _this can't be happening_. But after getting a reply back saying she was done and past due like a library book she realized this was no April fool's joke.

"I can't believe her! I always knew she was a dirty little bitch but after you and Derrick break up that's just evil." Claire sneered thinking of how devious Alicia could be.

"Whatever I don't care she always does this and I don't care anymore" Massie simply turned up the volume on the TV because SpongeBob was on but it went to commercial so she started watching Malcolm in the Middle. There were footsteps sounding up her stairs and giggles. She muted the TV and then they came through her door.

"We wanted to see if you were okay" Lashele said standing in her doorway. The rest of them had occupied the bean bags in her room.

"So you guys came because you were worried about me?" Massie asked leaving her gaze on the leader of the pack.

"Yeah but don't get used to it we don't want your head getting any bigger" Audrey gave Massie a friendly wink and turned to survey her room.

"OOOh let's play Life!" Lashane grinned at the board game everyone one agreed and got in a circle so Massie didn't have to move.

The played as if they were all Best friends and during that time Massie kept thinking the same thing. _This can't be happening_.

**Another chapter! Okay so the boy Massie met was the new character I wanted to add. They will NAWT be getting together. And Bree I added the mid-points and angles thing bet you thought I wouldn't! Please Review**

_Xoxo_

_Angel_


	15. Surprises lol don't be mad

_**Author's Note People**_

_**I will update soon…**_

_**But I've been busy so expect an update either tomorrow or the day after.**_

_**Give me time and I promise it won't be that sucky… I'll work with the best Young writers I know(that was random and you probably don't care.)**_

_**The next chapter will be a thriller mystery thingy so yeah… I'm having a lot of pauses so I'll start now**_

_**Bye**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Angel**_


	16. Everything's Different

A/N Thanks for the reviews and stuff. But I still need suggestions and what not. Sorry for not updating I've been busy plus it's the end of the year.

Starbucks

8:17 a.m.

No Ones POV (might change )

Massie was sitting with her temporary group the Heart Breakers. It was strange she laughed at their jokes and _smiled_ when she saw them. This was horrible she was starting to like and was quite fond of them now if she destroyed (once she got back to the top of the food chain) she'd feel…bad. And if there was anything Massie hated more it was feeling bad her stomach would knot and she stuttered a lot. But for now she could _pretend_ to like them for now until that bitch was dealt with.

Speaking of the bitch Alicia walked in with her _best friends _commanding the attention of everyone well almost except for the small exception of the 6 beautiful girls. The reformed Pretty Committee walked up to the counter flipped their hair and turned to stare at the 6. None of them showed any fear except for maybe Claire but you know its Claire. Alicia sneered while Dylan tried to hide her guilty face but all she could think was which one betrayed her. Lashay gave her a clue to who Derrick's mystery girlfriend was and she now knew it was one of them. It sent an electric feeling to her heart that couldn't have been normal. One of them betrayed her if it was Alicia it wouldn't have been much of a shocker cause Alicia always wants everything that's better than what she has.

Alicia walked over to where they were sitting; Dylan and Kristen followed taking slow steps. The exotic one stared down at them like they were nothing she then smirked. Massie was about to tell her of but Audrey stood and sized her up never afraid of a challenge. Alicia seems taken aback by the sudden gesture but brushed it away.

"So how does it feel to be the loser now Assie?" Alicia said smugly as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. The boys walked in at that moment and stood beside the reformed PC.

"I don't know you tell me I mean you have tons of experience" Massie smirked knowing it was true.

"I bet you think you're clever but you lost to me the loser so I guess that makes me the winner. AND you lost your well not yours anymore boyfriend to Dylan. Call me crazy but I think that makes you the loser" Alicia tilted her head to the side trying to give off an innocent look. But Massie was only staring no glaring at Dylan with hatred so strong that it filled the room.

"You took my boyfriend! And you've been cheating and lusting after that fat pig when you had _ME!" _Massie shouted they now had a full audience watching to see what would happen.

"Well Massie how about I tell you all the reasons he did! 1. You're a _bitch_! 2. He wants a real girl one that isn't as skinny as a stick and one that can have fun without _like totally breaking a nail and 3. I'm better than you" _Dylan yelled back act her.

Massie and everyone else stood there shocked that Dylan would say that to her. She looked at all her old friends then at Derrick who was looking down at his shoes the whole time. Her eyes started to burn at first she didn't register why but then she knew…_she wanted to cry. _The need to do it was strong but as an alpha rule she didn't cry in front of anyone with a few exceptions.

She glanced back at each of their faces and did the only thing that she could she ran away. She may hate sports but as a number one fitness she would always be able to run fast in case of situations like these or others. The bathroom was 2 good strides away and she was relieved when she entered and found no one in side. Massie walked to the nearest stall and enclosed herself inside and cried her eyes out. She didn't hear anyone come in but soon she heard the laughter of evil girls.

"Did you see her run away? Hahaha she was about to cry" Alicia said pointing to the stall Massie was in and stuck her phone under the door. She wanted to take pictures of Massie crying then exploit them and switch the story around to make her the biggest loser possible. Inside she knew it was a cold and heartless thing to do but she was alpha now and couldn't have Massie coming and taking it away when she was self righteous again.

"Yeah what a baby, I can't believe she used to run us. And did you see her thighs jiggle EW either someone's getting fatter or has a bun in the oven" Olivia said giggled, _who knew that the ditzy blond could be harsh_. Massie self consciously grabbed her stomach and pinched it she was getting a little flabby. Alicia flashed a few more picture of her on the toilet and smirked (_you know how they say Karma's a bitch well Alicia…). _

"I heard she had sex with Derrick and after they did she gave him a number 5 (**I have no clue what that is but it sounds nasty lol**). But you know he says I'm better at it" Dylan's vixen voice came through loud and clear. But Massie stayed frozen to the toilet and let them say those evil untrue statements. She silently hoped that the HB or someone would come through and help her. But seeing how evil she was to them she didn't blame them for not coming she wouldn't either.

"Well I guess the uber _bitch_ no wait the uber _slut _was good for something right?" Kristen said and everyone laughed at that. The strutted out of the bathroom but not before banging and kicking the stall Massie was in. This scared her which caused her to gasp making them laugh harder. As soon s they left a new batch of tears released from her eyes. She had no friends, no boyfriend, and no followers she was alone except for Claire.

The door opened again and she prepared herself for more but a sweet voice broke through her muffled cries.

"Massie it's me Audrey you can come out" Audrey's voice filled the room and surprisingly it was a relief to hear.

"T-t-t-they were s-s-s-s-saying mean things and t-t-t-took p-pictures of m-me" Massie stuttered her words barely registered but Audrey got the message. They hugged which would be strange if not for the circumstances that everyone was being evil to her. The other girls entered the bathroom because it was nerve racking waiting for them to come out. As soon as they saw the hug fest they joined in I guess Massie still had some friends.

"Where were you guys" She asked accusing amber eyes flicked to each face.

"Well first we were talking to the boys figured you needed time to cool off I thought you didn't want _us_ to see you cry. Then a crowd had started to form and we were trying to calm it down. They left…but I don't know" Lashawn shrugged with her hands up like a 2 year old would.

"Thanks for being here for me" Massie sighed breaking out of the hug.

"Sure what are friends for girly" Lashele bumped her side which caused everyone to giggle a little.

"We're friends" Massie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure until you become your little old cliques supreme overlord again and plot to destroy us" Audrey said causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Good so we're all friends" Massie smiled happy that she could cross out not having friends on her list of why she was a loser.

**Sorry for being a jerk and not updating but the next one will come soon and it will be longer. You have to thank lifetime for helping me with the drama lol. Please review! And suggestions!**

_Xoxo_

_Angel_


	17. Author's Note 3 sorry guys

Author's Note

I'm sorry for being a jerk and not updating

It was finals and projects which one _is_ due _tomorrow._

But since I love you guys so much I wanted to let you know I didn't drop off the face of the earth to go live in a taco shack or something.

Yeah that didn't make sense but look out for an update this week.

Maybe check tomorrow since project and finals are done tomorrow.

I 3 you (a little) no I'm joshin' a lot I love you a lot hee hee

Xoxo

Angel


	18. Lies,All Lies!

**Hey Everyone. Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever no need to tell me. I'll be updating more frequently instead of once in a blue moon. But Tuesday and some days after that I'm going on vacay so won't be able to for like a few days. Alright here's the story. This is the part where they destroy her.**

BOCD High

10:53 a.m.

No one's POV (might change yah know!)

Massie navigated the hallways avoiding the stares that she has gotten since her down fall. But the staring seemed to increase and she was hearing "slut" and "whore" which didn't make sense. She was off the radar well minus the staring but when you're with the Heart Breakers all the people want to do is stare. But today the HB weren't with her today for a reason that was unknown. They would always send a text or call if something was happening. She did have Claire but it wasn't really the same.

It was awkward though usually she loved the attention but today it was directed negatively. Not paying attention she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going slut" The girl said and bumped past her.

"Hey excuse me. But what did you call me" Massie glared at the retreating form.

"She called you a slut and we need to talk" The familiar voice made her tummy flutter. It was Derrick and his shaggy hair hung over his eyes in an attractive way.

"I don't want anything to do with you Harrington" Massie said as she turned to leave. He stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Yeah I think you do follow me" Derrick's tone was serious and not his usual light and easy one. Massie followed him into the stairwell where they used to have secret romantic getaways. Well not that romantic but back then it meant everything to her not that she would admit it.

"Alright what is it" Massie sighed crossing her arms. She didn't like being in the same room with him anymore standing this close was just torture. Flashes of the bad break entered her mind and her eyes watered a bit but then she thought of that guy.

"So I guess I should tell you what's going on. Here look" Derrick held out his hand which held his phone. Massie took it out of his hands and stared at the screen. It had a picture of puppies and an ad at the bottom.

"Is this for like Bean or something? Why are you wasting my time" Massie asked him shoving the phone back and walked away.

"That wasn't what I wanted to show you" Derrick called after her trying to catch up. But she walked faster taking long angry strides. She didn't know why she was upset with him maybe it's because she missed him a lot. Or that he was playing a joke on her or something. Massie didn't know but what she did know is that she wanted to stay far away from Derrick Harrington.

The rest of the day went by the same people whispering about her and staring lots of stares. She would frequently check her phone to see if the HB texted her or anyone for that matter. When she saw Claire she looked just as confused as Massie she wasn't aware of what was going on either. It wasn't until lunch that she understood why everyone was whispering.

"Look Massie I don't know if you're in bitchy mode right now but I have to ask. Are you really pregnant?" Layne asked staring at her with her badly dressed posse holding up the rear.

"Excuse me! Listen Layme I don't know what drugs you're on but I AM NAWT PREGNANT" Massie screeched slamming her hands down on the table and glaring hard. Claire looked at Layne appalled.

"Why would you ask that" Claire's blue eyes wide with accusation and curiosity.

"It's going around the whole school that Kemp got you pregnant. Plus that little website someone made has pictures of you throwing up in the bathroom stall and holding a test. There are a lot of reasons to ask." Layne informed, squinting her eyes.

"What" Massie asked her eyes wide and eyebrows up to her hair line. _A website, pregnant, sex with Kemp, and who knows what else_.

"None of that is true! Who came up with it?" Claire sat down and was rubbing circles in Massie's back to calm her down.

"It was probably Alicia and her clones. When we were in the bathroom they took pictures of me on the stall. She could easily find someone to photo shop them" Massie mumbled pushing her hair away from her eyes. She wanted to cry again the urge to do so was more frequent now that she was a nobody.

"I'm asking Isaac to pick me up from school. Claire do you want to join" Massie asked eyes huge and pleading.

"I'm usually against skipping but I guess" Claire downcast her eyes. If her parents found out she would be in a world of trouble.

Massie went to the nurse and told her she had bad cramps. Claire faked like she threw up and got off too though her parents are bound to ask questions later on.

They went straight to Massie's room and grabbed her Mac laptop from the desk. They searched the website Layne gave her. And she saw everything Layne described and more it slandered her name then dragged it through the mud. She couldn't believe all the lines Alicia wrote about her at some point they were bestfriends.

After everything that's happened over the past few weeks her control snapped. Before she even knew what she was bounding down the stairs at a speed that would put Kristen to shame. Isaac was lounging in the car when Massie started barking orders. Claire slipped in 10 seconds before Massie slammed the door so hard the car rattled.

"Where are we going Massie?" asked Claire glancing at her. Massie hair was out of place and she looked furious. Massie didn't answer her and ten minutes later she had her answer. They were in front of Alicia's estate. Massie pushed open the door before the car even stopped; she started banging on the door until a frustrated looking maid answered. Claire and Massie were escorted to a room where 5 pretty girls sat.

"What are _you_ doing here Block?" Dylan asked looking at Massie with a fixed smirk. She gave her that look all the time since she claimed Derrick as hers.

"I'm not talking to you fat pig. Alicia I think you and I need to talk" Massie sneered but her voice coated in faux sweetness.

"Sure huns sit down." Alicia faked back at her patting the cushion to her right. Massie strut over trying to show what remained of her alpha confidence. Alicia laughed lowly and shook her head. She realized then who the other two were who weren't from the original PC it was Olivia (_ugh of course. Brainless hoe_) and Arianna who she thought should join. Arianna stared back acting as high and mighty as a beautiful girl should, it disgusted Massie.

She never used to be looked down on actually it was the reverse situation (_key words used to be_). Massie rolled her eyes at the slut and kept walking Claire followed close behind.

"Let's cut to the chase I know it was you that made up that website. And I'm telling you to delete or I will expose all your secrets to the whole school." Massie threatened glaring hard at the Spanish girl who now seemed amuse.

"Listen girl get your facts straight ok. I may have taken some pictures but I didn't make the website in fact I applaud whoever did cause it seems to have gotten you wound up" Alicia smirked. Massie could tell when Alicia lied cause her eye would twitch; she didn't flinch or blink an eye at all.

"Then who did? You're the only one with a motive" Massie accused her amber eyes narrowing.

"Ha! No I am not, everyone hates you except Claire and those whores you hang around. I bet they don't even like you they didn't even come along with you for back up." Alicia laughed looking at her look she was a moron or maybe Olivia.

"Okay this has gone on long enough" Arianna said sitting up in her seat.

"Stay out of this girl" Massie said turning back to Alicia.

"Well I thought you'd like to know that I'm the one who wrote it" Arianna rolled her eyes and stared at the awestruck girl.

"And why the hell would you do that? Bitch you don't even know me!" Massie yelled getting to her feet.

"I don't have to know you to know that I don't like your stupid bitchy ass. And if lying and destroying your name is what it takes to bring you down then so be it." Arianna stood up to so that they were face to face.

"Listen good slut cause I'm not going to repeat myself. Delete that BS and stop slandering my name. Or else" Massie stepped forward some.

"Maybe I won't and Or else what girl" Arianna took a step forward too.

"Or else this means all out war. And I don't mess around so stop fucking with me and delete it" Massie commanded.

"No! I'm not deleting it until I see you have a nervous breakdown" Arianna shoved her a little. Massie pushed her back hard so she feel on the ground and looked up at her was hatred in her eyes.

"Good bye hoes. Come along Claire" Massie stomped away and out the door she heard footsteps following her which she assumed were Claire's. She stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for her to catch up. Only before she saw Claire she was shoved down the stairs. Her ankles twisted a little it didn't look natural though and her head was hitting every step as she made her way down.

When she got to the bottom she heard people behind her. She was getting ready to black out but before she did she saw a pool of blood by her head.

**Yeah okay it may not be that good but it should make up for the lost time right? I planned on sending it last Monday but I was going out of town the next day and had to pack and crap. So sorry! Reviews and Suggestions are always welcomed. I'll update soon I already have the next thing planned out. **

**Xoxo**

**Angel**


	19. I'll Find Out

**Sorry for not updating in a while but you know its summer… Thanks for the reviews but I need more! Please **

Westchester Hospital

6:43 p.m.

No one's (might change and stuff)

Massie woke up in a daze having brief flashes before the world was in clear solid focus. She felt groggy and disoriented then the events of earlier today came pounding back into her skull. The name calling and Arianna and Derrick and stairs. She glanced around the room trying to process everything that happened. Claire was sitting in the chair across from her bed with her head in her hands. Massie rolled her eyes and poked Claire in the head _always the crier_ Massie thought. Claire lifted her head, her blue eyes puffy and red. Massie rolled her eyes again and patted Claire on the back. Claire sniffled and gave Massie a bear hug which knocked the breathe out of her.

"What happened" Massie asked the obvious question.

"Well while you were leaving the house you tripped going down the stairs" Claire explained nodding her head too.

"I couldn't have fallen! I was clearly pushed by that Arianna girl!" Massie yelled she knew it was her it had to be.

"Massie when we came out there was no one there. And Arianna never followed you out Mass" Claire squinted her eyes.

"Yes she did, I know she did. I heard footsteps and everything" Massie sighed running a hand through her hair which wasn't a good idea with the knot on the back of her head.

"Mass maybe you're imagining it because she didn't do that" Claire said firmly the tone in her voice was unknown.

"Ugh fine forget it Kuh-Laire just shut up and get me some coffee." Massie shooed her away with a wave of her hand. After 10 minutes Massie decided she wasn't going to wait for Claire who was taking waaaaaay to long just to get coffee. Massie pulled on pants so she wouldn't have to walk around with this hospital gown on, I_ mean really who leaves the back of it wide open_. She shuffled towards the door and pulled it open there was a lot of moving going on.

She walked around aimlessly looking for a Starbucks but she didn't see one. Massie stopped and looked around she was officially lost now. She wasn't the type of person to ask for help so she kept looking. Turning around she walked back to wherever she came from and stopped when she saw Lashane going into a room. It was a patient room and she was in Pajamas so she must have been here all day which explains her and the other girls?

Massie creeps over to the door and looks through the window. All the girls are huddled up around someone lying in a hospital bed. Also standing in the room was Claire and she was talking to Audrey. Audrey turned back around to look at the girl in the hospital bed: Lashele. Massie gasped in surprise, she looked beat up it was kind of hard to take in. Lashele had always been one of the sweet ones in the group. Claire looked up and saw Massie looking in the mirror she was shell shocked. Massie saw her looking narrowed her eyes and casually walked in. All the talking stopped and they stared at her.

"Hey guys, funny meeting you here. Well maybe for me but obviously not for Claire. Yeah why is that?" Massie asked crossing her arms. She hated being left out it made her feel unwanted.

"You didn't need to be informed. Now if you don't mind, I think you should leave." Lashay said giving her an unreadable expression. Lashay never really liked Massie much.

"No way! I want to know what you told Claire that you didn't tell me." Massie demanded uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips.

"If it's about the whole Lashele hospital thing we didn't tell her anything. But if it's why we asked her to come in here. We wanted to know how you were doing" Audrey explained not looking at her anymore. It was hard to tell if she was lying since she couldn't see her face but Audrey wasn't the type to lie.

"Alright so what happened to Lashele" Massie walked over to the bed but was stopped but Lashay stepping in her way.

"I told you to _leave _and yet you're still here" Lashay stepped forward. The others didn't look shocked by her harshness.

"I just asked a simple question no need to go all psycho on me" Massie said noticing that the word psycho made all of them flinch.

"Look I think Shay's write you need to go. Lie down I'm sure you're not supposed to be up and walking around so much" Lashawn offered biting her lower lip like she does when she's nervous.

"I'm fine just tell me what's going on" Massie squinted her eyes.

"Massie I think you need to-"Claire was cut off

"Kuh-Laire unless you know something shut up. Now explain" Massie snapped. She knew attitude would get her nowhere with this girls but she was getting impatient.

"Get out Massie, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Audrey said her voice void of any emotion.

"No way! Tell me now or I'm not leaving!" Massie yelled stirring Lashele in her unconscious state.

"We're not telling you a damn thing! Now leave before I make you leave" Lashay threatened grabbing Massie by the wrist and dragging her to the door. She let go once they got there and she stared at Massie waiting for her to go. Massie scanned the other girls faces, just like at school they had expressionless looks. Claire on the hand looked like she was going to piss her pant. If Massie wasn't getting kicked out and being betrayed she'd feel sorry for her.

"Fine I'll leave now. But trust me I will find out what you guys are hiding. And when I do I'm going to use it against you" Massie seethed, she was pissed. It really wasn't smart to threaten the girls who were your ticket back to popularity but hey who said Massie was…smart.

"Good luck with that. And have a wonderful day and life." Lashay said opening the door and gesturing for her to leave. Massie stomped away furious she heard Claire calling her name. She spun around at a speed that would make superman look slow.

"_What is it Kuh-Laire?" _Massie sneered she had a expression that made her look like a bull dog.

"I'm sorry I-"Claire started but Massie cut her off for the second time that day or 3rd? Who knows?

"Save it! Oh and by the way you are sooooo D2M" Massie stormed away leaving the blond girl pouting.

_Commercial Break_

Somehow Massie found her way back to her room and plopped down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was losing her "alpha touch". _First I lose my Derrington then I lose my clique and Alpha spot. And now I have no more friends' period. What am I going to do?_

After 15 minutes she decided there was only one thing she could do and that was keeping her word. She grabbed her laptop from the stuff Claire brought her and turned it on. It made happy noises when she signed in. Not taking time to get on AIM chat or anything she made her way to Google. She wasn't really good at what she was about to do but hey she could try.

"_Audrey Henderson. Search"_ Massie clicked the mouse and started looking.

**Okay! Sorry for not updating I know I'm terrible but I'm going to try and if you don't hear from me in more than 2 days. PM me and yell at me cause I'm probably being lazy. Review please! And suggestions are welcomed. Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**Angel**


End file.
